


Snow!

by DustyOnionRings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Morgan Stark is adorable, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyOnionRings/pseuds/DustyOnionRings
Summary: Morgan Stark has a snowday and plays with her happy family in the snow
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	Snow!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmAllYetNotAtAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAllYetNotAtAll/gifts).



Morgan Stark woke up well rested in her pink, cozy bed confused because she was expecting to be woken early up by her father to get ready for school, but there were no parents in sight at all. With a sharp inhale, the little girl sits up in bed and brushes away her long, dark hair from her button face noticing a natural bright light shining in from her window. Upon exposing herself from the warm covers, a cold nip bit at her skin. This struck the child as peculiar, and she started to piece together what was happening. No dad, later in the morning, bright white outside, and cold? It must be a snow day! 

The first grader rids herself of three layers of covers (That was originally only one), and out of bed to her wide window to confirm her suspicions, and they were correct. Morgan presents a smile to the world that is brighter than the thick blanket of snow coating the ground outside. “Yeth!” she exclaims with her signature lisp, and rushes to get on her Spider-Man slippers to warm her cold feet, and raced out of her pink themed room. Her tiny heart pumped ever so quickly as she jogged down the pine tiled floor. The smell of bacon meets her nose as she nears the kitchen. 

“Here she comes.” Tony, her father, says as he breaks from his wife’s capturing kiss. Pepper, her mom, softly giggles excited for her little girl to greet them with a bright smile, and Morgan does. The soft atmosphere only thrives even more as their little girl wraps her arms around her father's legs tightly, looking up with a smile. Tony smiles down right back and picks her up whilst exclaiming “Morganite!” He sounded well rested as well, which was surprising to everyone. Usually Tony has nightmares or stays up late working in the garage, so for him to even get a good night's sleep is extremely rare. Pepper looks over her shoulder at the inseparable duo with a vibrant look of love for them, as she continues cooking them breakfast. With one hand, Tony held his offspring and in the other flipped a pancake with his robotic arm. 

“How did you sleep, princess?” Pepper asks with a hinting tone, knowing that she was expected to wake up and get ready for school. The three were happy about the fun surprise of snow, as neither one of them wanted to wake up at seven. “Mom there’s snow I slept like an angel.” Morgan sassed, like it was obvious. Tony and Pepper chuckled, both thinking “Wow she gets that sass from her father”. “Well excuse me!” Pepper sarcastically retorts. 

Tony put Morgan down as they finish cooking breakfast. Like a tag team, Tony plates the breakfast, Pepper takes them to the table, and Morgan sets the silverware. It wasn’t often that they did “Home made breakfast morning days”. Tony is usually working on his projects, Pepper is usually already gone to work, and Morgan eats some nice cereal prepared by her father. Even on weekends. This doesn’t mean that Morgan is lonely! Just that her dad is busy in the late morning to mid after noon working on his projects, and her mom has to run a multi-billion dollar company ‘til night time. So, their AI system, FRIDAY, would look after her. In some ways the computer program had grown deep care for Morgan, who couldn’t? 

Morgan climbs into the chair that is extremely taller than her, as Tony goes behind her, cutting up Morgan’s Pancake. On the pancake was a boat load of maple syrup, rainbow sprinkles, cool whip, chocolate syrup, caramel, and a cherry on top. Morgan smiles widely at Tony as he wasn’t supposed to put a lot of sugar on her plate. Tony winks at her, making Morgan giggle with mischief, Quickly eating the topping before her mom could find out. “Is Peter and Harley coming over?” Morgan asks as Tony sits down. “I don't know, I think they are sleeping.” Tony says, smiling. He was obviously lying to Morgan and she smirked. “Ok, boomer.” Morgan sassed, she heard Harley call him that a few times and though it was an affectionate nickname. Pepper muffled a giggle with her hand as she walked to the table. “Where did you hear that?” Her mom asks, suppressing the laugh and failing horribly. Tony was frozen in place as he was mid chew on his fried egg from the moment “boomer” left her mouth. A small look of betrayal was on his face. “Harley said it! It’s a nickname for dad.” She explained, not knowing she did something wrong. “Just don't say it again, that’s Harley’s nickname, ok?” Pepper says, sitting down and starts eating. The three enjoy their meal, and just as Morgan takes the last bite of bacon, there was a knock at the door. Not just any ordinary knock. It was Peter’s special knock he and Morgan made incase intruders were to claim it was Peter to kidnap Morgan, they were extremely bored when they invented the “knock code” as they call it. Morgan runs to the door and opens it to find Peter in a thick jacket. “PETER!” Morgan squeals instantly. Right beside Peter stood Harley, holding a crudely wrapped present in Spider-Man wrapping paper. “HARLEY!” Morgan squealed again. Peter picked her up, “Hey sis!” Harley smiles next to her. It's quite strange that they call each other siblings, because they really aren’t, nor do they even look alike. Harley has brown, straight hair, blue eyes, amazing dimples and Peter has brown, curly hair, brown eyes, and small lips. “You came!” She said really happy as Peter took them in. “Yep, and we got you a present.” Harley says, sounding really tired. Unlike Peter, he is not a morning person. “Morgan practically snatches the gift out of Harley’s hands and shreds it open. That is the second time she freezes someone in one day, because Harley was standing still looking bewildered where the present used to be. She rips it opened to find a heavy winter jacket that is waterproof roughly her size. Pepper goes over to see what she got. “Oh she’s been needing a winter coat! Thank you guys.” She says and hugs the two individually. “Wow this is lame.” She says flatly. “Well fine then I’ll take it back! Let's not play in the Snow then.” Harley teased and reached his hand to take it back. “NONO THIS IS QUITE FINE THANKS!” Morgan yells at the top of her lungs making Peter cringe. Harley smirks at Peter because he is currently getting tortured by the fog horn in his arms as she squirms to put it on. After a few minutes of getting Morgan winterized for the snow, they rush out to the fresh snow and start messing it up as Tony and Pepper surprisingly joins them. “Snow!” Morgan exclaims with a giggle. “Let’s make a snowman!” Pepper demands. That was, honestly a bad request; It took everyone 3 hours just to get the bottom of the snowman, because Harley kept body diving in it, but eventually they all finished, and went back into the house, all around a fireplace warming with hot chocolate in their hands. 


End file.
